In the past, there have been many different systems and devices for securing workpieces at sequential work stations in order that a series of steps can be completed on a workpiece in an efficient and timely manner. In an automated environment, the ability of a pallet base to temporarily grasp a pallet supporting a workpiece to allow some particular function to be performed on the workpiece, such as grinding, milling, measuring etc. and then upon completion of the function, to quickly move the workpiece to the next work station, has become an absolute necessity.
Many prior devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,410 to Mudge et al. advanced the art of coupling and carrying the workpiece to associated equipment to perform the desired task, by readily and reliably performing the desired transfer operations. However, with the advent of computerized controls and computer aided design and manufacturing processes, the need for increased speed, accuracy and higher duty cycles have made it necessary to provide the performance and features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,062 to Mudge et al. relates to similar pallet and pallet base devices but utilizes a time consuming and cumbersome method of clamping in performance of the coupling mode between palletizer or pallet base and pallet. Additionally, the clamping device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,062 utilizes numerous components that not only increase the cost of the device, but also the resultant maintenance and overall slower operational speed of the device in comparison to the present invention.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a improved actuator for a workholding coupling system.
It is another object of the invention to be able to accurately sense the physical position of the palletizer in relation to the carrier.
It is yet another object to have the palletizer and carrier free of other mechanical or physical forces that might affect the ultimate accuracy of the machining process on the workpiece.
It is yet another object of the invention to be capable of indexing with separate and outside mechanisms.
It is still yet another object of the invention to have minimum vertical pallet travel above the palletizer to increase the speed of the overall process by saving time between work stations.
It is still yet another object of the invention to utilize a center hole power application site for the actuator for use with a chuck or other accessory device.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description of the preferred and alternative embodiments of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.